


Requests From my Writing Tumblr

by gcspingforcir



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gcspingforcir/pseuds/gcspingforcir
Summary: This is going to be a book full of non-prompt requests that I do on mywriting blogon Tumblr.





	Requests From my Writing Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Request prompt: Hello, my dear husband, I was wondering if I could request a Tate x Reader? Maybe the reader came to school sick, running a high fever and sneezing, but they're so stubborn about going home. Maybe Tate has to step in and take care of them~

You’re far sicker than you initially realized as your feet dragged along the concrete of the school parking lot. Achy bones mixed with a pounded in your head causing you to wince or maybe keel over, you aren’t entirely sure which.

The buzzing students made everything worse as a few more sneezes left your nose followed by a flurry of nasty coughs. You might have the flu or some sort of viral infection but you’d never know because you won’t go to the doctor. Or maybe you will and you’re just stalling because you have exams that you don’t really want to miss.

However, your boyfriend has far different plans as an arm loops around your waist and tugs you up gently “You look like shit and I mean that affectionately.” does he though?

Your eyes narrow tiredly as a certain blonde smiles cockily towards you before huff inf through his nose at your feeble attempts to escape his half grip on you “Tate, I have tests.” wow, you’re voice sounds fucking terrible, did you swallow nails or something in your sleep?

“Yet you sound like you’re dying, plus, we can make up exams Friday. I’ll drag you home if I have to I don’t give a shit-” his tone is genuine yet stern as his fingers dig into your hip slightly to keep you from wiggling away any time soon as your face softens. You know you won’t win, you almost never do when Tate Langdon suggest skipping school to go record shopping or out of milkshakes.

He’s not romantic, at least not conventionally so, but you find it cute nonetheless.

“Fine but I’m blaming you if I get any sicker.” a laughed ‘Yeah, yeah.’ fell from his lips as the two of you started to make your way off school grounds. It’s easier to skip in the mornings given no one is really paying attention to what you’re doing in the first place.

The pair of you turned a corner as Tate seemed to have tugged you close enough for your head to rest gently against his arm. You don’t expect to go back to his huge home but at the same time, you aren’t sure where he plans on taking you.

Your feet tread along for a while longer before his house comes into view. You can only assume no one is home or that Tare simply doesn’t give a fuck if Constance sees him waltzing back in a half-hour after he left for school.

“C’mon, she’s not home - not right now anyways - I can’t cook for shit but Moira can.” with that, you were ushered carefully up the stairs until you found yourself in the bed you’ve only been in once or twice before. You’ve never fully understood why Tate insists on doing everything at your house or basically anywhere but his mansion-like home. You don’t plan on asking either, the last time you did you were pretty sure he froze up for two and a half hours trying to find a good excuse.

Minutes passed, you aren’t sure how many though until Moira came into the room with soup and tea for you. She seems wholly suspicious of Tate’s motives but has no intention of bickering with him for the moment. She’d like to believe he isn’t trying to woo you while your sneezing so much you can’t breathe.

The blonde settled into the bed beside you awkwardly before coxing you into taking some medication for your fever and various other symptoms “I won’t get sick but even if I do, I don’t really care.” you can only manage a small whine in protest to the notion of being cursed like you.

The soup feels like a pleasant warmth rolling down your throat along with the tea, soothing every tickle. 

Your bodies leaned closer until everything was gone and set on the dresser. This is one of the rare times where your the one burying your face into someone’s neck as Nirvana softly plays in the dimly lit room.

You’ll never fully put a finger on why you fell for the boy with no friends who seems so angry all the time. But, for now, you’re glad you chose him.

**Author's Note:**

> I run a [blog](https://gcspingforcir.tumblr.com/) by this same username where this fic was originally posted! Please feel free to pop on there and request anything from me! I really hope you enjoy this!


End file.
